Tucker Edwards
Tucker Edwards was the pilot of the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]] during the expedition to Tau Volantis in 2314. History Events of Dead Space 3 During the exploration of Conning Tower, logs on the ship or pre-recorded message set up by Edwards alert Isaac Clarke to events that occurred on the ship before and during the Tau Volantis' Necromorph outbreak. The Terra Nova was locked down by the "Scenario Five" contingency ordered by General Spencer Mahad. All personnel were ordered to kill the crew, destroy any and all data and records, then commit suicide. A remorseful Valery Dietz attempts to kill Edwards under orders. He shoots her first and prepares for the soldiers that will pursue him''Dead Space 3: Chapter 6: Repair to Ride. Traps he set up in advance throughout Conning Tower are designed to prevent the progression of the SCAF personnel from reaching him. The explosives rigged on the vents at any given area trigger attacks by Necromorphs. Audio recordings he made are tripped the moment Isaac or John enter a particular area, all of them mock who Edwards assumes would be soldiers. Each recording Edwards makes explains that he never wanted to harm anyone, he simply wanted to continue living. Given that all of his traps and recordings have yet to be triggered when Isaac and John arrive, it can be safely assumed that Edwards' paranoia was baseless, and that no one was ever sent after him, either because he was thought to be dead or because the soldiers knew it wasn't worth it going after him and that he would eventually starve to death. His final recording alludes that he's finally given up the struggle to survive and understands why everyone needed to die. As the only survivor, he realizes his crewmen were right about his laziness. He effectively "takes one for the team" and commits suicide, additionally summoning one last Necromorph ambush in order to "be a team player" and help kill the soldiers who he believed were after him. Edwards' corpse sits in a chair with a view of space and the planet below. Personality Edwards is flippant with his fellow crewman, refusing to help with general duties outside his obligation as a pilot. As a result, his nonchalant behavior is thought of as "lazy" and unkind. Edwards often refers to his commanding officer, Captain Valery Dietz, by "Val" in spite of her requests not toDead Space 3: Chapter 5: Expect Delays, suggesting a friendship between them (Edwards was somewhat interested in her and even asked himself why he and Valery never hooked up, apologizing for killing her at the same time, as shown in a text log). He speaks with a distinct southern accent and was also known for his fondness of country music and, in fact, even has different country songs play in the cockpit, much to the ire of his shipmates. He also rigged a country styled riff to play during lock-down procedures, likely to serve as a sort of calling card. Trivia *During the optional mission, a large amount of graffiti can be found spray-painted on the walls as the player progresses, along with a number of spraypaint cans littered all over the floor. The graffiti often portrays threatening messages by Edwards, the text becoming increasingly paranoid and frightened as the player moves closer and closer in on the conning tower room. Among the text Edwards also spray-painted an image of a bull's head multiple times all over the walls, which he seemed to have used as his personal symbol; an actual bull skull can be found in Edwards' quarters. **Additionally, the symbol of a bull skull appears on the ''Terra Nova emblem on the displays over doors aboard the ship. It is unknown whether the ship happened to already have a bull skull for its symbol, and Edwards merely embraced it due to his Southern heritage, or if Edwards hacked the displays somehow to show his bull skull symbol instead of the real Terra Nova emblem. *It can be assumed that Edwards held out for a considerable amount of time in the conning tower. If one looks around in the conning tower room they can find a makeshift bed among other amenities. It is unknown how he was able to find food though many boxes are scattered around and a food dish is present next to him to indicate he may have stocked up some sort of dehydrated condensed food canisters. There is no bathroom present. *Edwards is a smoker as assumed by the ashtray next to his bed. *Though the audio indicates he shot himself, there is no gun to be found. Also there is no bullet wound on his corpse's head. *It appears Edwards had won three medals as there is a framed picture next to his bed to indicate so. However, it may also be the badges of his fallen team as there is also a similiar picture on the wall with two photos next to them. *It is likely that the tally marks spray-painted on the tower room floor represent the amount of days that Edwards survived in the tower until he committed suicide, as evidenced by the aforementioned amenities. If this is the case, it implies Edwards survived for over ten years after the cleansing order. **It is unknown how he managed to hold out that long without being attacked, since the room he was in has plenty of ventilation covers than can be easily penetrated by Necromorphs, who came in as soon as Isaac and Carver attemps to exit the room after finding Edwards's stash. *Isaac and Carver can destroy the vents rigged with explosives before the computer is told by Edwards to detonate. This does not set off the ambushes any quicker, nor do the explosions do so much as faze them at melee range. Gallery Tucker Edwards.jpg|Edwards' corpse stares lifelessly at the view from the Conning Tower. Cowboy Tucker.jpg|Tucker was a fan of country music. Sources Category:Characters